This invention relates to a system for influencing a biological cellular structure, in which use is made of a combination of light energy and magnetic energy.
This invention relates in particular to a system for realising beneficial effects on a biological cellular structure in a human, an animal or a plant. More in particular, it relates to a system for realizing specific therapeutic effects in humans and animals.
It has long been known that light of certain frequencies can create certain therapeutic effects on a living creature. Applications thereof are generally indicated by the term light therapy. There are instruments for application of light therapy that comprise a so-called coherent light source, such as a laser system. These systems have the disadvantage that their use can be hazardous. Other well-known instruments comprise a source of incoherent light, such as a full-spectrum lamp.
Besides these, also the magnetic field therapy is known, in which magnetic energy is used to obtain a beneficial influence on the health of the human.
In addition, instruments that combine the effects of light therapy and magnetic energy have already been developed. Such device is described in a number of patent publications, as for instance in French patent application No. 2 639 834. In this document, an instrument is described by which pain, inflammation and local energy disturbances can be treated. With this instrument, light of a certain spectrum as well as a magnetic or an electric field can be realised. This instrument allows orienting the so-realised electrical and magnetic fields in relation to the treated tissue. This kind of instruments has only a very limited number of fields of application and they are furthermore not very effective.
In European patent publication EP 0 228 537 A2 and in German patent publication DE 3 101 715 A1, instruments are described with which we can combine light therapy with a treatment with magnetic energy. In such treatment, we obtain at the most a combination of the known effects of infrared light therapy and the known effects of the magnetic field therapy.
In addition, the presently known instruments have the disadvantage that the light energy cannot penetrate deep enough (at the most a few mm) in the tissue, so that the efficiency of these instruments leaves much to be desired. Their therapeutic effect is rather minimal and within a very limited field of application. Their field of application is most often limited to tissue heating and pain relief.